Fd3Wendy and Ian
by punkypuppy13
Summary: This is a WendyxIan fic. It's about how Ian and Wendy look back and how Ian blames Wendy for all that's happened and what happens afterwards!
1. flash back 1

(Ian's POV)

Erin and I had stayed a bit after work. She had to put away somethings that these lazy ass customers wouldn't put away and our dumb ass supervisior wanted me to get rid of these pigeons. So I got my nail-gun and locked and loaded it. When I heard Erin on the walkie-talkie.

"Zip, it's pip." She said, "You done yet?"

"Nope, the supervior wants me to get rid of these pigeons" I said and pushed the button to higher me up.

"Hello, babies." I said and shot. I started to laugh as they flew away and one plopped on the floor. Then I stopped. This reminded me of what happened about two or was it three years ago.

_*flash back! :D*_

(Wendy's POV)

"Are we there yet?" Julie complained for the last half hour.

"Almost honey." Mom said. I looked out the window to see all of the new house and the people walking by. Why can't we just go back to Idaho? (a/n-Ha! Idaho rules!) If dad hadn't gotten that damn job everything would have been ok! We stopped infront of a big house.

"We're here!" Dad beamed.

"Great..." I muttered and got out.

"Home sweet home." He said. I looked around while mom and dad carried some boxes and Julie was texting. When I turned around, there was a boy standing across the street stairing at me. I didn't know what to do so I just waved at him and he waved back. Later that night I went up to my bedroom and sat on my bed. I missed home...

"Why the long face?" A voice asked. I turned to my window and saw the gothic boy from earlier.

"Wouldn't you be sad if you're hundred of miles from home?" I asked.

"No." He smirked. I smiled.

"My name's Ian." He said.

"Wendy." I smiled. Ian was very nice. We talked for awhile until it was getting late and he left.

_*End of flashback :D*_

'What changed?' I asked myself.

(If you don't like WendyIan then fuck off! This is for angie2282 cause she requested it and I hope she likes it so far :D)


	2. flash back 2

*Wendy's POV*

When we walked in with Erin. I couldn't help but think about Ian. How we were such good friends and now we just...I don't know...grew apart. I snapped out of my daze when the lights started to flicker. Then out popped Ian.

"Holy shit guys." He said dramaticly, "What's going on?" He started to chuckle and I couldn't hold a smile back but I tried to hide it. Ian finally came down and greeted us in his own Ian way. While Kevin followed Erin to question her if there were anything strange going on, Ian smiled at me like what he used to do.

"What's up Wenny?" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"You do realize I still hate that name, do you?" I said but smiled.

"I know." He said and we started walking.

"Never thought I see you after...you know." He said. I sighed but smiled so it wouldn't be awkward.

"It's this weird thing.." I said.

"Really?" He asked and stepped infront of me so I stop walking, "Like what?"

"Just this crazy thing..." I said. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Hey Ian." Erin called, "Come here." He looked back at her.

"Be right there." He said and turned to me, "Come on." And we walked.

*Flash back!:D*

*Ian's POV*

Wendy was pretty cool. Ever since she moved here, we were insepretable. We were walking to school one day and I had a big secret to tell her.

"You like Erin Ulmer?" Wendy smiled.

"Well...yeah...I thinkg." I said blushing a bit.

"Then why don't you ask her out?" She asked.

"But, what if she says no?" I asked.

"Stop being such a downer." She said, "Just take the risk and ask her."

"Well, what do I do?" I asked. I never really had a girlfriend.

"Well..." Wendy said, "Ask her out, treat her like a friend, be open to her, and then give her a big smooch!"

"Oh you are just so funny!" I said sarcasticly but laughed alittle.

"Just ask her." Wendy said.

"Alright alright." I smiled, "I'll ask her." I looked at her, "Thanks Wenny."

"I told you not to call me that!" She pouted and I laughed. I put my arm around her and she did the same.


End file.
